PhD Flopper
PhD Flopper is a Perk-a-Cola featured in Zombies. It was introduced along with Stamin-Up in the map Ascension and returns in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Cell Block, Buried and Origins. PhD Flopper also makes an appearance in part as a Persistent Upgrade on Buried as well as an unobtainable Easter Egg on the maps Die Rise and Mob of the Dead. The Perk-a-Cola costs 2000 points and it has a dark blue and purple color scheme. The color of this perk is purple, and the icon is a nuclear symbol with shock waves surrounding it. PhD Flopper completely negates self-inflicted damage; however, the player will still groan and suffer temporary movement reduction when falling down from an elevated area. Another feature of this perk is that when players dive to prone from a height from which they would normally take damage, a 7.5 meter radius explosion is created upon landing. The explosion is very powerful, with a maximum of 5000 damage at the center of the blast, and can kill zombies with one hit up to approximately round 20. Between rounds 20 to 30, PhD Flopper will begin to make crawlers, and on rounds beyond 30, zombies will retain their legs even in the center of the blast. The perk is made from prunes and some types of chemicals. However, as this is an explosive "weapon", it should be noted that the player only receives 50 points per kill, when opposed to the 60 points that are acquired by using a bullet firing weapon, so using a gun would be advised if the player is going to buy something, such as other Perk-a-Colas. This perk does not seem to work when diving right on top of multiple zombies. It should also be noted when "flopping" that landing on a prone player while diving to prone will cause both players to be downed instantly, so one should avoid other teammates while diving. Locations Call Of Duty: Black Ops *'Ascension' - In the room by Lunar Lander Д (closest to MP5K), with the grenades available to purchase off the nearby wall. *'Call of The Dead' - In the abandoned second floor of the multi-story building that branches off of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La '- Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Stamin-Up, Double Tap and Deadshot Daiquiri). *'Moon' - Spawns on the far right side in the Bio-Dome near the Mystery Box spawn. Call Of Duty: Black Ops II *'Die Rise' - Unobtainable Easter Egg in the first elevator shaft from the spawn room. *'Mob of the Dead' - Found on a small boat along with Mule Kick near the dock area as an unobtainable Easter Egg. **'Cell Block' - Found in the corner of the library, in the same location as the Olympia. Next to the spawn room in Mob of the Dead. *'Buried' - Available as one of the Persistent Upgrades. *'Origins' - Obtained via the Der Wunderfizz machine. Appearance The PhD Flopper machine is very thin, and is covered in blood. It has a yellow paint job (which later changes to purple) on the front of the machine. There are four levers, from up to down, coloured red, green, white and purple. Under them, a bottle dispenser with a coffee cup in it can be seen. Under that, the words "Flopper PhD" can also be seen. On the top of the machine, the PhD Flopper shield can be seen, with several rods with yellow spheres stick out of it. Call of Duty Online PhD Flopper appears in Cyborg Rising mode of Call of Duty Online, translated as Armor Cola. It is exclusive to the character Sergeant, and is awarded to the player after surviving three rounds. Gallery PhD Flopper Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png BoneShaker.jpg|The PhD Flopper machine in Ascension. FlopperLogo.jpg|Its logo on top of the vending machine. Wd phd flopper.png|The PhD Flopper logo. Uncapping PhD.png|Uncapping the PhD Flopper bottle. Drinking PhD.png|Drinking PhD Flopper (notice Takeo's doll on the shelf). PhD Flopper's location in Die Rise BOII.png|PhD Flopper in Die Rise Phd Flopper MOTD perk-a-cola machine.jpg|PhD Flopper in Cell Block. PhD Flopper HUD icon MotD BOII.png|PhD Flopper's logo in Black Ops II. Phd Flopper MOTD bottle.jpg Trivia *The Perk-a-Cola's name is a parody of the popular soft drink . *PhD Flopper is made from prunes. The prunes are not a liquid, but in chunks, with some characters complaining about "eating" the drink. *One can see an empty styrofoam cup in the deposit of the machine. *In Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, the color scheme has been slightly changed for the Perk-a-Cola machine. *In Moon, diving to prone will not trigger the explosion in low gravity areas as the explosion is made when diving to prone from a height that would hurt the player and there is no fall damage in low gravity areas. *This perk in the Russian version is "Доктор бумс" ("Doctor Booms"). *Even though the player needs to dive to prone to initiate the explosive effect of the perk, one exception to this is when the player goes prone on the Flinger and is flung to the other side, which activates the explosion upon landing. **Similarly, in Buried, a player that goes to prone on a Trample Steam will be flung and will create the explosion where they land. *Its machine model looks different in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, it has a faint glow, whereas in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is non-luminescent. *In Cell Block the bottles for PhD Flopper retain their older ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''model not featuring the perks' logo around the neck of the bottle. This is corrected in Origins however. *In Origins, when the player dives to prone using PhD, if the player has the: **Staff of Lightning, the explosion will electrocute the zombies. **Staff of Fire, the explosion will set the zombies on fire. **Staff of Ice, the explosion will freeze the zombies for a short period of time **Staff of Wind, the explosion will stun zombies for a short period of time. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising Perks